Comfort Zone
by Annastesia LaFayette
Summary: Jon, T'Pol and the crew take vacation on Risa. All is well until Henry is injured and Archer falls into a coma. T'Pol fears she my lose her beloved forever. *Wasn't sure what rating this should have so gave it an M just to be on the safe side.* (Sequel of 'Two Weddings and a Cure'


**A/N: **_This story is a continuation of "Two Weddings and a Cure" and the prequel "Under Pressure" I used the Vulcan Langue Translator for the Vulcan phrases. _

_I still can't figure out the chapter's thing… seriously how are y'all doing that? (9 chapters)_

_**Comfort Zone**_

**Chapter 1**

Jon was still feeling a bit of dread after his conversation with Phlox as he walked the corridors. The doctor had practically given him an order. _Me! The Captain! He's really trying to give ME an order? Humph! Where does he get off giving me orders? Well...I guess it wouldn't be so bad. He is right after all. We could all use a little break._

Jon hated taking vacations, but other than the one or two day stops to Earth here and there, the crew really hadn't had any real shore leave for over three years now. Their last stop to Earth was a little over three months ago and they were only there for a day while restocking the ship's supplies.

Most of the crew took the opportunity to drop in for visits to their families. Except for Jon and T'Pol, as they were the only family either one really had along with Henry. So they stayed behind on the ship to oversee the inventory delivery.

Truth be told, what he was really dreading the most was having to tell T'Pol that she was included in this so-called order by the doctor. Henry was almost six years old now and they had decided to try for baby number two. They had been trying, unsuccessfully, for over a year now and were at the point that they were thinking maybe medical intervention might be necessary.

Humans and Vulcans were biologically compatible to have children, evidence of Henry, but Phlox had once told them that they may need "help" in conceiving. They weren't really trying with Henry...they weren't _not_ trying either. _Maybe that's it._ Jon thought. _Maybe we're just trying too hard. Maybe if we just took some time...relax some...well, maybe some magic will happen. Maybe this vacation might just be the right thing._

As he walked down the hall he could hear a muffled, yet loud enough "Yee-Haw!" Only one place a sound like that would come from. Jon stopped at the door he was pretty sure the sound came and tapped the door chime. The door slid open and Trip had a grin ten miles wide.

He grabbed Jon in a bear hug and lifted him off the ground. "Yee-Haw! I'm gonna be a daddy! _Again_! Yee-Haw!"

"Ok ok Trip! Put me down! Congratulations...again. Put me down!"

Trip put him down. "Can you believe it? I just got the message from Mandy! Yee-Haw!"

Jon quickly side-stepped before Trip could grab him again. "I can't believe it...number three for you. Poor Amanda though. I mean her hands are already full with Mary and Daniel. Not to mention last time you saw her was only for a day. How the hell did you have the time?"

Trip shrugged. "What can I say Cap'n? When we get together...things just happen." He gave a wide grin. "This calls for a drink! Get your ass in here! Yee-Haw!"

"Yeah Trip. I guess I could use a drink before I have to talk to T'Pol."

They went into the room and Trip poured the drinks. "Wha'cha gotta talk to T'Pol about ya need a drink for?"

"We've been medically ordered to take a vacation."

"Oof! T'Pol hates vacations. That calls for a double." Trip poured more whiskey into Jon's glass.

Jon held up his glass. "Here's to children, vacations, great women and good whiskey."

"Damn right!" Trip proclaimed before tossing back his drink.

A couple hours later Jon left Trip's quarters and was feeling pretty good. As he stumbled into his own quarters he had his liquid courage. He took one look at T'Pol and pointed a finger at her...at least one of her. "Wo-woman! We're going on-on va-vacation...yeah!" He stumbled and collapsed on the couch. He went out like a light.

T'Pol raised an eyebrow.

XXX

It was early in the morning. Jon was still on the couch, a blanket over him as he laid on his stomach with an arm and leg hanging off the side. "Daddy! Wake up!" Jon opened an eye and looked at Henry. He slowly started to sit up. "Daddy! Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

Jon put a hand to his head. "Shhhh." He said to Henry. He whispered to himself. "Never again. Never again will I drink with Trip when he's celebrating."

T'Pol softly called to Henry. "Daddy isn't feeling well. Come eat your breakfast. Quietly."

"Ok. Sorry you're sick daddy. Maybe you should see doctor Phlox."

Jon gave a slight chuckle at that. "Ugh. What did I do?"

"You said something about vacation then passed out. At some point in your sleep you kept mumbling something about the number three."

Jon's head started to clear enough to recall. "Oh yeah. Trip and Amanda are having another baby. Toast?"

"And about vacation? Butter?"

"Dry. Oh yeah. Phlox said we have to take a vacation." Jon suddenly ducked and covered his head in anticipation of having something thrown at him. Luckily nothing came whizzing his way. "Coffee?"

"Tea. Vulcan."

"Green?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Vulcan will help your hangover."

T'Pol handed him a plate of dry toast and a cup of Vulcan tea. He scowled at the tea and took a sip. "Ugh. Never could get used to the taste of this."

"Drink it anyway."

"Yes mother." And he downed it in one gulp then went for his toast to get the taste out of his mouth. "You do know I'm just going to head straight for the mess and get a cup of coffee...right?"

"Yes. Of course. After you drop Henry off with Ensign Collins for his lessons. Stay away from the pastries. I'm sure the sugar content in the alcohol you consumed last night was more than your weekly allotment."

"No sweets after dinner tonight then?" He smiled at her.

T'Pol slightly blushed. "I didn't exactly say that."

"Gross! Stop that." Henry said

Jon crinkled his eyebrows at him. "Stop what?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "I know what you're talking about. S-e-x."

Jon's mouth dropped. "And what makes you so sure of that. And what the hell do you know about sex anyway?"

"Not much, but I know when you're talking about it. Guess I'm staying with aunt Hoshi or uncle Trip tonight."

"I'm too hungover for this. You take this one mom. I'm getting a shower."

Jon came back into the living room freshly showered and clean clothes. "That Vulcan tea of yours doesn't taste so great, but it does wonders for a hangover. Where's Henry?"

"I told him he could go to Ensign Collins' by himself. We need to discuss this vacation idea of yours."

"Not my idea. Phlox said we've both been working too hard and need a break. He pretty much made it an order."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah...he said that if we don't take some time off he would put in our medical reports that we're neglecting our health. Can you believe that? Us neglecting our health? I mean we both eat right and exercise."

"Well. There is more than just eating right and exercising. Perhaps we should consider what Phlox is saying."

Jon was stunned. It was not the reaction he was expecting. "Who the hell are you and where's my wife?"

"I'm serious Jon. I don't know about you, but I have been feeling a bit tired lately. Maybe a break is in order. Besides...you know what's coming up in a couple of weeks." She stepped closer to Jon and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Jon wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rolled his eyes up thinking. "Hum. My birthday?" T'Pol shook her head. "Your birthday? Christmas?"

She shook her head again. "Don't tell me you really forgot."

Jon chuckled. "No love. Other than Henry being born, how could I ever forget the best day of my life? Our anniversary." He gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

She rubbed a hand on his muscular bicep. "Where should we go for our vacation?" She asked as she pressed herself into him further.

"How about we just stay here and lock ourselves in our quarters. That way if there are any problems, we'll be close by." He pressed against her.

"I don't think that's what Phlox had in mind." She moved her hand to his chest.

"But we'll be off duty. Isn't that really all a vacation is? Not going to work?" He slid his hands down her back.

"We need to rest and relax...away from the ship." She gave him a soft nip on his lower lip.

Jon raised his eyebrows. "Mrs. Archer. Are you trying to seduce me?" He grinned at her.

"Is it working?"

He pressed himself into her. "You tell me." They headed for their bedroom.

**Chapter 2**

Jon and T'Pol walked onto the bridge...an hour late. Trip grinned at them and opened his mouth to say something. Jon shot him a look and Trip quickly shut his mouth.

Jon asked Travis. "Mr. Mayweather. How close to Risa are we?"

Travis blinked at him. "Uh...we can be there by tomorrow at warp three."

Malcolm grinned. "We're going to Risa? For how long?"

Jon cracked a wide grin. "One week. Trip, how fast can Amanda and the kids get here?"

"I'll call her now. Really? A whole week? All of us?"

"Yes. All of us. When I put in leave time for T'Pol and myself, I told Command that we've all been working too hard and deserve a break. I was pretty shocked that they agreed without an argument."

Hoshi got excited. "I never made it to the beach last time we were there. This time I'll get there for sure!"

Travis had his own plans. "I'm going to try that advanced rock climbing again. Having the rock face change direction is a real challenge and a lot of fun."

Jon chuckled. "Just don't break any bones this time, ensign. That's an order."

"Aye sir." Travis chuckled back.

"What about you Cap'n. What do you and T'Pol have planned?" Trip asked.

"Believe it or not, I talked T'Pol into going camping."

"Really? T'Pol roughing it. That's some'n I'd like to see. Y'all take'n Henry?"

"No. We made arrangements for him to stay on the ship with Ensign Collins. And you and Amanda stay on your side of the planet. T'Pol and I..." Jon cleared his throat. "Need some alone time."

Trip chuckled while shaking his head. "T'Pol, I can't really believe he talked you into going camping. How hard did he twist your arm for that one?"

T'Pol raised an eyebrow. "The Captain would never harm me, nor would he twist one of my arms. I agreed to go camping with him on a condition."

Jon put a hand up at T'Pol. "Yeah...they don't need to know about that. The condition is between you and I, Commander."

The bridge crew shot looks at each other wondering what this condition might be as Jon ordered Travis to head for Risa.

Before they reached Risa Jon paid a visit to sickbay with a concern. "Doctor, it's come to my attention that there is a member of the crew who hasn't taken a vacation the entire time we've been out here. Don't you think that individual should do so or face the wrath of Phlox's medical report?"

"Yes Captain. I agree. That crew member should definitely take a break. Bring them to me and I will inform him or her that they are required to take a vacation."

Jon cracked a wide grin and clasped Phlox on the shoulder. "Phlox, you are hereby ordered to take a vacation for medical rest and relaxation."

Phlox was not amused.

XXX

They had arrived on Risa and T'Pol found the restaurant/bar she was looking for. She and Jon were sitting listening to an alien band playing on stage. The business catered a venue of different amateur alien species to show off their talents.

Jon was drinking his beer when he heard the familiar voice of Hoshi behind him. "Did we miss it?" As Jon turned he saw his entire senior staff, including Amanda and the children. As they all sat down at the table, he turned to T'Pol. "Why? Why do you do these things to me?"

T'Pol raised a brow. "It amuses me." She said flatly.

He shook his head. "One of these days T'Pol...one of these days."

Mary gave him a big hug. "Uncle Jon. I didn't know ya sing. Can't wait to hear ya."

"I don't sing very well, pumpkin. All of you are going to be highly disappointed. In fact, I won't blame any of you if you boo me off the stage." He turned and gave Amanda a hug. "Congratulations... again. Guess I'll never get my favorite MACO back now."

Amanda smiled at him. "Yep. I think that's Trip's plan, keep me barefoot and pregnant so I don't go off fight'n aliens and cause'n trouble."

Trip draped his arm around her grinning. "Well damn. Ya figured out my plan, darlin'."

The band finished and the host announced that a human from Earth was next to show his talent. Jon's nerves started jumping as he downed the rest of his beer to steady him. The table started hooting and hollering words of encouragement as he took nervous steps towards the stage.

As he stepped up, he spotted it. He got a thought. _If she went and told everybody about this, I may as well give them all a surprise._ He picked up the guitar and said something to the house band players. They all nodded. When he turned back he looked over at T'Pol who had wide eyes. She knew he played the piano, but her husband playing the electric guitar? This _was_ a surprise.

He had chosen an old Earth song just for her. Stevie Ray Vaughan's '_Pride and Joy_'. He started out a little shaky, but his nerves quickly settled and he was really getting into it. The entire bar was whistling and shouting enjoying his performance. When he finished his crew was cheering the loudest.

He went back to the table. Malcolm had a big smile. "You're good, Captain. Really good!"

Jon blushed. "No I'm not. You're just saying that because I'm your Captain."

"Well ya ain't my Cap'n. You_ are_ good. Ya really shouldn't hide your talent." Amanda told him.

"Yeah Cap'n!" Trip said. "What say you and me blow off this whole Starfleet thing and start a band? I mean shit Jon! How long we known each other? I never knew this about ya!"

"Yeah well...some secrets are meant to be just that..._secret_." He shot a look at T'Pol. T'Pol's eyes danced at him. _Aw hell. I can't get mad at her. I'm making her do something that's outside of her comfort zone...it's only fair isn't it? Besides...she knows how to get me with those eyes._ Jon thought.

The group stayed for a while and watched the other amateur talents before Jon and T'Pol headed for their condo they rented for the night. Tomorrow they would head for the campsite. For now, they would meditate.

**Chapter 3**

Jon was in his place floating in space when he felt a presence. He opened his eyes surprised to see T'Pol dressed in her white robe. "T'Pol? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. You pulled me into your katra."

"I did? How did I do that?"

T'Pol sat next to Jon with the stars surrounding her. "Even in your meditative state you must have had an overwhelming desire to have me with you."

Jon chuckled. "I always have a desire to have you with me. I didn't know that I was able to bring you into my katra. Don't we have to be touching for that to happen? You are still in the other room aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm still in the other room. Our mental bond has grown stronger each day over the years. As our bond grows stronger, it will become easier for you to bring me here, when you want to. We will work on techniques to teach you how to control this." She flicked at a star. Jon watched the trail of light as the star went shooting off.

"Hey. I liked that star." He mused at her.

"Sorry. That star wasn't in the proper position...in fact none of these stars are in their proper positions."

"I know they're not. It's aesthetically pleasing to me. Don't worry about that star. It will be back next time I meditate. I still don't understand how or why I pulled you into my meditation."

"Perhaps... I have been sensing for some time now that something is troubling you. Perhaps you wish to speak about it?"

Jon shifted uncomfortably. "Something has been on my mind. I am worried. Worried that we won't be able to have another baby. We've been trying so hard... I guess that's why I wanted to go camping, why I felt it was important, but now..."

T'Pol cocked her head to the side. "What does camping have to do with conceiving a child?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I thought maybe if I could relax enough, we might...you know...you might get pregnant. Now I'm starting to think it's a bad idea. I might be relaxed, but you won't. I mean I know you really don't like camping all that much and you would be too uncomfortable for any magic to happen."

She shifted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Jon, my love. We'll have that baby, no matter what, even if it means getting help from Phlox. We'll go on our camping trip and I'll enjoy it. I'll enjoy it because we'll be together."

She looked up into his eyes and kissed him passionately. He ran his hands along her warm body as her robe slipped off. She worked her hands to remove his robe and rolled him to his back as she straddled him, kissing at his neck. Her voice soft in his ear. "We will have that baby, t'hy'la." Their metaphysical selves made love in the stars.

His meditation over, he walked towards the room she was in. He leaned against the door frame as she was blowing out her candle. "You know...I don't think it works like that to make a baby." He smiled at her.

The corner of her mouth twitched. "No. Of course it doesn't, but..."

He walked over to her and looked into her eyes gently caressing her shoulders and arm. "T'hy'la. No matter what, rather we have baby number two or not, I love you with more love than my heart can hold. Know this, T'Pol...I will love you with my last breath." He kissed her deeply.

She broke the kiss, breathless she replied. "I know, my love. I know that I don't express it enough, not in the ways a human wife might express it, but I do love you just as much. Know that t'hy'la, you are in my thoughts every waking moment and on the rare occasions that I dream...I dream of you." She returned his deep kiss.

He took her by the hand and led her outside to the balcony. She was a little confused by this act. "Love? What are you doing? Why are we going outside?"

He looked down at her and had a devilish smile. "I want to make love to you in the stars...for real this time."

She tilted her head to the side, still not understanding. "What do you mean _in_ the stars? Every time we make love on the ship, technically we're in the stars."

Jon shook his head. "No honey. I mean just you, me and the stars." Before she could say anymore, he kissed her passionately and began taking her clothes off.

She gasped. "Jonathan Archer! Are you suggesting we...? We have neighbors. What if they see us?"

He shrugged. "We're on the upstairs floor. I doubt anyone will see us and even if they do, so what? Let them see. Let them see how much I love you. Let them see how much you love me." He leaned down and began his desire again. Once her clothes were removed, he lifted her up onto the top of the concrete wall and hopped up next to her. He positioned himself to lay on his back, balancing on the ledge and encouraged her to put herself on top of him.

"Jon. This is dangerous. What if we fall? From this height, one or both of us would certainly need medical attention. How would we explain how the injury occurred?"

"You're worrying too much. You have perfect balance, and thanks to my daily workouts over the last several years, my balance isn't too shabby either. We're not going to fall, and if we do...well...we'll worry about that then. Now, come here and make love to your husband, t'hy'la."

She went to him, slightly arching her back as she slowly took him into her. He looked up at her, his eyes filled with only the sight of his beloved wife and the stars. She leaned down, kissing his neck and softly whispered in his ear. "Ek' t' t'nash-veh khaf-spol, ek' t' t'nash-veh soul, ek' t' myself t' du t'nash-veh ashaya." [All of my heart, all of my soul, all of myself belongs to you my love.]

He surprised her when he softly replied. "Ek' ik i am, ek' ik i ek'wak dungi nam-tor nam-tor fai'ei t' ish-veh ashaya, t'nash-veh k'diwa." [All that I am, all that I ever will be is because of your love, my beloved.] He felt a slight sting in his heart and dug his fingers into her back. He didn't know what the stinging was, he chose to ignore it, not wanting to break this spell of pure love they were both engaged in.

She raised again, arching her back, as he arched his, a trail of light from a shooting star caught his attention as the completion of their love making erupted.

She began to withdraw from him, but he held her against him. He pulled her down to him, nibbling on her ear, he whispered. "No. Again. More." He kissed her with a fire she had never felt from him before, she could not resist his request.

As their passion once again came to completion, a light from a second shooting star caught his eye. He couldn't help but to marvel at the beauty of his love surrounded by the stars.

As they climbed down from their perch, T'Pol quietly said. "You know we were being watched?"

Jon grinned at her. "I know. I felt the eyes." He turned to the neighbor's house and waved at the couple looking out of their window. The couple were both shocked that they had been found out and quickly closed the drapes. "Think maybe we gave them some ideas for their evening?" He laughed.

As they went back into the condo, he shot his hand to his chest. "Jon!? What's wrong?" The fear in her voice.

"I don't know. I felt it a little while ago. It feels like a needle in my heart. Oh God! Am I having a heart attack?"

T'Pol reached to him with her mind. She wasn't sure if it was because of their love making that her emotions were on the surface or if it was simply the relief of what her mind reviled. She threw her head back and laughed loudly.

"T'Pol! You think my having a heart attack is funny?"

"You're not having a heart attack, love. This is simply another step in our bonding. A much deeper, emotional step."

XXX

The doctor was leaving and T'Pol thanked him for coming so quickly to perform the exam as she escorted him to the door. Jon was still in the bedroom feeling slightly embarrassed when T'Pol entered.

"I hated to pull Phlox from his vacation like that. Especially for nothing. I'm sorry honey, I should've listened to you, I was just-"

T'Pol put up her hand. "You don't need to apologize. It's understandable that you were concerned. You never experienced anything like that before. It worried you."

"I don't understand. What happened to me? You said it was another step in our bonding. I don't understand."

She sat next to him on the bed. "Jon. Our bonding is much deeper now than ever before. As time passes, as our love grows more, so will our bond. I can't really explain it, nor prepare you for how it may affect you as I do not know. A Vulcan and human have never had this level of bonding."

"What about you and Trip? You had a bond with him."

"Yes, but it wasn't as deep as it is with you. As far as I know, Trip never experienced these affects. At best, he was able to enter my white space and sense my thoughts and emotions, as you do but...you my love...are capable of so much more."

Jon had a sudden shudder of emotion as a thought occurred to him. "Are you and Trip still bonded in some way? Can he still sense your thoughts? Feel your emotions? Does he know when we're...?"

She put her hand to her mouth to hide her smile. "No dear. As my love for you grew and as his love for Amanda grew, our bond naturally faded away. I am only bounded to you."

"Why did it feel like a stabbing in my heart? Will it always be this painful?"

"Truthfully, I'm not sure why you felt any discomfort to begin with. The bonding steps shouldn't bare any type of pain or discomfort...ever. The only explanation I can surmise is that it is because you're human. Your physiology isn't made for Vulcan bonding. That is why we have been doing this in stages."

"Is there some way we can find out what to expect in the future? Anyone we can talk to that might help us...help me through these steps?"

T'Pol looked at him sadly. "Jon, you know that I'm no longer in a position with my people to be able to do that. The only ones who would have any answers are the high priests, and they have all turned their backs on me. Not even Soval would dare speak to them on our behalf, and I would not dare ask Soval to do so. He compromised himself enough by simply agreeing to perform the wedding ritual for us, I won't allow him to be compromised any further."

Jon took a moment to process everything that happened tonight. "Ok k'diwa. I understand. We'll just have to muddle through this together...somehow."

**Chapter 4**

They had arrived at their campsite and had everything set up when T'Pol suggested a hike. Little did Jon know, she had an ulterior motive for her suggestion.

They were climbing up the small cliff and Jon was calling to her to slow down. She reached a plateau and stopped, standing with her hands on her hips waiting for him to catch up. As he reached the flat spot he sat to catch his breath. "I told you to take it slow. Other than the climbing wall on the ship, you don't have any experience with rock climbing. Besides, we don't have the proper gear for this. We should start back down now."

"Don't you want to go to the top? It's not that much further."

"No T'Pol. Like I said, we don't have the gear. Honestly, I can't believe I allowed you to talk me into this in the first place. If you want, I can make a call to the resort and have them send us climbing gear and do this again tomorrow. With the_ proper_ gear and as long as you promise to take it slow, we'll go to the top...tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You wasn't so concerned with safety last night."

"That was different. Falling from two stories is one thing. Falling from..." He looked over the edge. "...about ten stories is entirely something else. Tomorrow love. With the proper gear."

She knew she wasn't going to win this one. "Ok. Tomorrow we'll go to the top, but we don't have to climb down just yet do we? We can sit here and enjoy the view for a while?"

He smiled up at her and patted the ground next to him. They sat most of the afternoon watching the nature around them before climbing back down.

Back at the camp, Jon had built a fire and put on the foil packs of vegetables to roast. After they ate, Jon rooted around the food bag the resort put together for them. "Yes! They packed it!" He pulled out a box of graham crackers, a bag of marshmallows and a pack of chocolate bars.

T'Pol raised an eyebrow at him. "What is that for?"

"You can't have a camping trip without s'mores."

"And what are..._s'mores_?"

"Oh! You're in for a treat!" He grinned at her as he speared a marshmallow with a stick and put it near the fire. He instructed her to put a piece of chocolate on a graham cracker. When the marshmallow was properly toasted, he placed it on top of the chocolate and topped it with another graham cracker. He handed it to her.

She eyed the sandwich confection for a moment before taking a small bite. "It is very sweet. Nothing but sugar and carbs."

Jon took a bite of his own confection. "Yeah. But it's good, right?"

She eyed him. "You have had so much sugar this past week. Between the alcohol and now this...you're not giving up on your diet and exercise routine after all these years are you?"

He took another bite while shaking his head and chuckling. "No sweetheart. I'm not giving up on it. We're on vacation. It's good to indulge once in a while. Besides, I haven't eaten any meat this month and I haven't had coffee this week, so I think I deserve a little indulgence. Go ahead and finish up your s'more." He took another bite.

They finished their s'mores and the stars and his desire were calling to him again. They spent the night making love under the stars and dozed off by the fire.

In the morning one of the resort staff brought the climbing gear Jon asked for and it was midafternoon when they reached the top of the small cliff. Once at the top, they could see there was a lake on the other side. Jon had a thought for the following day.

He contacted the resort again and found out that Risa had equine animals much like Earth horses. They were larger and more powerful, but the resort ensured them that the beasts they rented to vacationers were very tame and easy to handle, so Jon rented a couple for the next day so they could go riding to the lake.

The following day the pair were ready to head out for their ride when Jon's communicator beeped at him. He flipped it open as he rolled his eyes. "Archer here. I'm on vacation, this better be good."

Trip's voice came back though. He sounded worried and an urgency in his voice. "Jon. You need to come back to the city. It's Henry. He's been injured. We're at the hospital with him now."

"_What!_ We're on our way!" He flipped his communicator shut and they hurried off back to the city.

Jon and T'Pol had allowed Trip and Amanda to take Henry for the weekend so that he could get some time off of the ship as well. As they rushed into the hospital, they spotted Trip in the hallway. Jon was frantic. "Where is he? What happened? Is he alright? Where is he?"

Trip put his hands on Jon's shoulders to calm him down. "He's down the hall. I was on my way for some coffee, Amanda and the kids are still with him. He has a concussion. Jon, I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry. The doctor said he'll be ok though, but I still feel like shit for it."

T'Pol moved her head side to side trying shake the emotions that were welling up in her. "What happened?"

Trip sat in one of the hallway chairs and blew out a breath as Jon sat next to him. "We were at the beach. Danny and Henry were jump'n off of a dock into the water. I told the boys not to jump in head first and they were doin' fine but, when I wasn't look'n... Henry dove in. He hit his head on a rock under the water. Oh God Jon! I'm so sorry! I shoulda been watching closer. Oh God!"

Jon put his arm around Trip. "It's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up over this. You said the doctor told you he'll be ok? Why don't you take us to his room."

As they went into the room, Danny came over to them and gave Jon a hug. "Aunt T'Pol, Uncle Jon. I'm sorry. I dared him to do it. I didn't know he would get hurt. I'm sorry."

T'Pol got down on one knee to look at Danny, turning on her motherly love. "It's not your fault, Daniel. No need to feel upset about it. Henry will be fine and recover from his injury soon." She gave the boy a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

They went to the bed to see their son. Jon smiled at him. "Hey tough guy. You shaking off your duties today?"

"Sorry Captain. Doctor's orders, have to stay in bed. Guess I can't help you save the universe today."

"Oh! Well if it's doctor's orders, guess I'll just have to fight the bad guys by myself then."

Phlox and one of the hospital doctors came into the room. "Ah! Captain, Commander. You're here, good. I've given Henry a full exam and he'll be fine. It's a mild concussion, but he will need to stay in bed and get plenty of rest for the next few days. The hospital doctor has given him medication to subside any headaches he may experience and he should have bland foods for a day or two to prevent any nausea, but other than that, he'll be fine." Phlox informed them.

"Can we take him back to the ship now?" Jon asked.

The hospital doctor shook his head. "I'd like to keep him overnight for observation and he should stay as still as possible until tomorrow."

Phlox nodded. "I concur with the doctor. The less Henry is moved around for the next twenty-four hours, the better. As long as there aren't any issues tonight, he can return to the ship tomorrow. However, I would keep him in sickbay another day."

Jon turned to Henry. "Here that? Looks like you're out of the game for a few days."

"Does that mean no homework? Good."

Phlox huffed at him. "I didn't say that. You can do your homework from bed, young man."

"Aw! Captain?"

Jon chuckled. "Sorry kiddo. Doctor's orders. Still got to keep that brain working."

"Daaad! No fair." Henry pouted

Jon and T'Pol stayed with Henry at the hospital and went with him the next day back to the ship. Once he was settled into sickbay and went to sleep, they returned to their quarters to get their own sleep.

**Chapter 5**

It was almost dinner time when they woke. Jon wasn't too happy about sleeping the day away, but he didn't get any sleep at the hospital and his body let him know about it. He was surprised that T'Pol had slept the entire time as well and still looked exhausted.

They went to sickbay to check on Henry. Trip, Amanda and the kids were there visiting with Henry.

Trip came over to talk to them. "He looks like he's doin' better. Guys, I'm so sorry I let this happen on my watch. I wouldn't blame you if you never let me be alone with him again."

Jon rolled his eyes at him. "Trip. How many times do I need to tell you? Stop beating yourself up over this. Things happen. Kids get hurt. Sure, getting a concussion is kind of serious, but it wasn't anyone's fault. And of course uncle Trip will get to spend time with Henry...anytime he wants."

"Yeah. Ok. Mandy and the kids are get'n a transport in the morning and head'n back to Earth."

"_What!_ Trip, there's four days left of shore leave! Why are they going home so soon?"

"I told Mandy to take the kids back. It's best I cut my shore leave early...after what happened."

Jon snapped his head in Amanda's direction. "Mrs. Tucker. Front and center, double time."

Amanda hurried over. Jon looked at her sternly. "Will you tell your husband to stop being a jackass and enjoy the rest of his vacation? You and the kids will cancel that transport for the morning and will spend some time together. That's an order!"

"Aye sir." She smacked Trip on the arm. "See. I told ya Jon ain't mad at ya. Stop being a jackass." She smacked his arm again.

"Ow! Ok. Ya don't have to get so rough. Well...at least wait till the kids are asleep before ya get rough." He leaned down and gave her a quick peck.

Jon and T'Pol went over to see Henry. "Dad. Can I have grilled cheese and tomato soup for dinner tonight?"

Jon looked at Phlox. "I'm afraid it might be too heavy for his stomach right now. We can try him on cereal in the morning, if he keeps that down, he can have grilled cheese and tomato soup for lunch tomorrow."

"Sorry son. Plomeek soup for dinner."

"Well...can I at least have salt and pepper? Maybe some brown rice with it?"

"Brown rice will be fine, a pinch of salt...no pepper." Phlox ordered.

Everyone had dinner in sickbay with Henry and all had Plomeek soup and rice as sympathy support for Henry's forced bland meal. Mary and Danny both said they liked the soup, but Jon wondered if they really liked it or was just trying to cheer up Henry. It took Jon some time to get used to the soup, and he still had to add some flavor to make it palatable, but tonight he chose to eat his soup as is for Henry.

After dinner Trip and his family returned to Risa to finish out their vacation. Jon gave Amanda a hug and rubbed her belly. "Take care of yourself and that little bundle there. Hopefully it won't be another year before I see my niece and nephew again." He gave hugs to Mary and Danny. "You two take care of your mom. Love you both."

"Love you too, Uncle Jon." They gave T'Pol hugs. "Love you Aunt T'Pol."

"I return your affection in the same." She said as the kids both giggled knowing it was her way of saying '_I love you too'_.

Henry went back to sleep and they were sure he'd be asleep for the night. They were both still exhausted even though they slept all day, they had went straight to bed.

Jon was floating in his place in the stars but it didn't feel right. He was unsettled and felt as if he needed to be someplace else. The stars started spinning around him, circling him faster and faster until they blended into a solid white light.

He was now in T'Pol's white space. She was sitting at a distance. So far away he wasn't sure if it was really her. He started towards her, reaching for her, but he couldn't get to her. He tried to run to her but his legs felt as if they were made of concrete.

She stood and faced him. She was in front of him in a blink. He reached out to hold her. The instant his hands touched her, she shimmered and turned into water as her body melted from him. He was suddenly under water, drowning. He couldn't breathe, he tried to swim to the surface but his concrete legs dragged him down into darkness.

He blinked and he was back among his stars floating. The stars were vibrating and he could feel the vibration through his body. He felt as if he were being ripped apart. His body stiffened and his arms and legs went straight. He screamed as he felt his body being pulled apart.

Jon's eyes snapped open and he bolted straight up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. T'Pol sat up "Jon? What's wrong?" He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to vomit.

A moment later he came out of the bathroom. T'Pol was up and had her robe on looking at him with great concern. "Honey? What's wrong? I'm calling Phlox." Before she had a chance to move, Jon spun on his heel and went back into the bathroom. She followed him in. He was on his knees with his head hanging in the toilet vomiting again. She held him to support his body as he heaved.

When he was finished he laid back into her arms. He was shivering, but his body felt so hot. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

**Chapter 6**

Jon was laying on a bio-bed unconscious. His body shaking and twisting as T'Pol watched Phlox taking scans and checking monitors. Henry woke and sat up in his bed watching what was happening. "Mommy. What's wrong with daddy? Why is he shaking like that?"

She went over to Henry. "I don't know. Phlox is still checking him." Phlox realized that Henry was awake and could see his father's state. He pulled the curtain shut.

"No!" Henry screamed. "No! Let me see daddy!" He started to get out of bed.

T'Pol held him back. "Not now Henry. You need to stay in bed and Phlox needs to concentrate on your father."

He struggled against his mother. "No! I want to see daddy! What's wrong with him? Why won't you tell me?" Tears started to steam down his face.

"Henry, please. Please stop. Phlox is trying to figure it out. When he's done with your father you can see him, but right now Phlox needs to do his job." She pulled Henry to her holding him. "Daddy will be ok. He's going to be ok." Her own tears escaped her eyes and trailed down her face. She sat holding and rocking Henry to soothe both of their fears.

After a time Phlox came out from behind the curtain. T'Pol saw the look on his face and her heart sank. "Henry, I'm going to talk to Phlox. You stay in bed. I mean it." Henry nodded.

They went into his office and closed the door so that Henry couldn't overhear. She positioned herself so that she could watch Henry through the window to make sure he stayed in bed. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. I ran every scan I could think of. There is heightened neuro activity, but I don't know what's causing it. T'Pol...you called me the other day because the Captain thought he was having a heart attack. Turns out it was just part of your bonding. Could this also be part of the bonding?"

"I-I don't know." She closed her eyes and reached to him with her mind. "His thoughts, his emotions, they are too erratic. I can't make sense of it. I don't know what's happening to him." She opened her eyes. Her voice was a whisper. "Phlox. Please help him. I can't lose him. I can't lose my sa-telsu." [Husband]

"I'll do everything I can but may I suggest, you talk to whoever you can that might give you some insight into a human bonding with a Vulcan."

"That may be difficult doctor, but I'll try. Could Henry see him now?"

"I have him under sedation and restrained. He had been flailing so much, I was concerned he may fall and injure himself. Explain this to Henry before you allow him to see his father."

"Yes doctor, thank you."

XXX

T'Pol had contacted Trip. It was late and she could see through the video feed that Trip had been asleep. She shifted uncomfortably for a moment as he eyed her. "T'Pol? What's going on? Has Henry taken a turn for the worse?"

"No. Henry is fine. It's...it's Jon. Something's happening to him. I need to ask you some questions. Questions that may be uncomfortable...for both of us"

She saw a movement behind Trip and Amanda was at his side. "Honey? Who are ya talking to at this hour? T'Pol? Oh Lord! Is Henry ok?"

T'Pol nodded her head. "Yes. Henry is fine."

Trip turned to Amanda. "It's Jon, something happened."

"Do ya need to go back to the ship?" Amanda asked Trip. He raised his eyebrows and turned towards the monitor to view T'Pol, asking the question with his eyes.

T'Pol replied. "No, I don't think that would be necessary. I just need to ask Trip a few questions. Personal questions."

Trip turned back to Amanda. "Mandy, could you give us a moment? I'll be back to bed in a few minutes."

T'Pol watched as Amanda left the room before speaking again. She blew out a breath. "Trip, did you ever feel any...painful effects during our bond?"

He crinkled his eyebrows. "Ya mean like the time ya were held prisoner by those Klingons and they were torturing ya with those stick things? Yeah. I felt that."

"Pain sticks. No, that's not what I mean. I mean...did our bond cause you any pain or other ill affects?"

Now Trip was confused. "Ok honey, I think ya need to take it from the top. What's wrong with Jon?"

T'Pol explained everything that happened over the last few days. Trip's eyes got wide. "Oh Jesus. No. Noth'n like that. Hell, I didn't even know we was bonded until I started have'n those daydreams. The only thing I experienced was feeling your emotions and hearing your thoughts, but noth'n like what you're describ'n with the Cap'n. Oh God. Is he goin' to be alright?"

T'Pol's eyes filled with tears, her voice was barely a whisper. "I-I don't know."

She concluded her call with Trip and sighed. She needed help. Jon needed help. Who could she turn to? Who would be willing to speak to her about what other Vulcans had considered an abomination? There was only one that came to mind. She sighed heavy as she made the call.

XXX

Soval was visibly stunned at what T'Pol had just told him. "T'Pol. I cautioned you before, when you bonded with that other human. Humans and Vulcans aren't compatible to bonding. It is illogical that you continue to allow yourself to be caught up in these human emotions, illogical that you attempt to bond with these males."

"The bond between Trip and I was accidental and has since faded away. But my love for Jon is genuine. He is my heart, my soul, my eternal beloved. To deny that would be even more illogical. You yourself preformed our marriage rites. You wouldn't have done so if you truly thought it was illogical."

"Yes. I admit I can sense the stirrings you have for him. I can also see the care he has for you. Perhaps that is why I put myself in the position I did to perform the rites, but I'm sorry T'Pol. I cannot compromise myself any further in this matter."

T'Pol looked at him. She couldn't suppress her sadness, her fear...she didn't want to suppress it. "Father...please. Please help us. Jon might be dying. _Please_."

Soval raised his eyebrows when she called him father, but quickly regained control of his shock. "T'Pol I am not your father. You know that-" She sat looking at him with a single raised brow and a cold stare. Soval sighed. "Perhaps there may be one I can speak with."

**Chapter 7**

A Vulcan ship docked with Enterprise and T'Pol met the visitors at the airlock. They each held up a hand in the Vulcan greeting. She acknowledged Soval in the customary Vulcan manner. "It is agreeable to see you again, ambassador."

She tipped her head to the other guest. She had never met him personally, but knew he was a high priest, considered a radical, as he had many times disagreed with the Vulcan high command and opposing political opinions. Soval addressed T'Pol. "This is S'Tram. He has agreed to assist your Captain."

"Thank you S'Tram. You're assistance is appreciated." She gestured down the hall and began leading them to sickbay.

S'Tram raised an eyebrow. "You have been living among humans too long. Doesn't matter. Perhaps if more Vulcans said thank you and showed appreciation, other species might not think of us as being cold, heartless and completely incapable of even having any emotions at all. Do you know that some species even think we're some sort of androids?"

Soval shook his head. "Now is not the logical time for this S'Tram. I understand that your Captain's condition has gotten worse."

"Yes. It seems he's slipped into a coma, and...I'm having more difficulty reaching him. S'Tram, what do you know about the situation...my relationship with the Captain?"

"I know he is your husband. You have a child with him. It is a well-known fact among Vulcan. Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

"No. I don't think there is. I simply wanted to be sure that you were aware of our status."

"I'm also aware that you had relations with another human male. A child with that one as well?"

T'Pol stopped walking. The memory of Elizabeth shook her. "Trip and I had a brief encounter, yes. Our child was genetically engineered by human radicals in an attempt to rid Earth of all alien species. Neither Trip nor myself consented to having our DNA used that way, nor were we aware that it had been done so until it was too late."

"I see. And the child? Where is it now?"

T'Pol took a moment to suppress her sadness. "There was a flaw in the process. The child's life ended."

"In other words, the baby died and this causes you great pain...causes you both great pain."

She turned her eyes downward. "Yes." Her reply was quiet.

S'Tram looked at her with sadness. "It's alright child. There is no shame in feeling the emotions of the loss of a child. Even a child that was genetically engineered without consent or knowledge. This is part of the problem with Vulcan society. To be led to believe that it is wrong and distasteful to grieve a loss."

Soval huffed. "S'Tram. This is not a platform for your political views. We are here for one purpose and one purpose only. Your opinions aren't helping the situation."

"Ah! But it is. Now I know what I'm working with here. Child, take me to your beloved."

XXX

S'Tram looked down at Jon then placed his hand across Jon's face to initiate the mind meld. He quickly jerked his hand away and stumbled back. "This is going to be difficult. His mind is so erratic. There is a great deal of confusion. T'Pol, is his mind, his emotions, always this out of control?"

"No. He is usually very calm and controlled."

"I see. Yes, this will be difficult. I will need to access a much deeper connection than I thought." S'Tram tried again. Placing both hands on either side of Jon's face as he dove himself deep into Jon's mind. After a few moments he pulled his hands back, more deliberate this time and looked at T'Pol with wide eyes. "This one? This is the same human that carried the katra of Surek?"

"Yes. Only briefly. The katra was transferred to a Vulcan priest as soon as it became possible." Soval informed him.

"Yes. I can see why Surek chose him. He is..._special._"

T'Pol corrected S'Tram. "Surek didn't choose him. We were in the Forge. The syrranite carrying his katra was dying, Jon was the only one there to transfer the katra to, as I was incapacitated at the time."

"That's where you're wrong child. Surek's katra would not have transferred into a mind that was not capable of holding it. The katra would have chosen to allow itself to be lost in the sands rather than transferring to a mind not strong enough to contain it. Your Captain, your beloved is very strong. More than you give him credit for. More than perhaps you realize."

"But Jon almost went insane carrying the katra."

"Only because he wasn't properly prepared. Just as he has not been properly prepared for your bonding. You have been holding him back. Rather you realize it or not, your techniques of bonding with him has been improper. His mind is trying to reach for you, reach for the bonding. Not in stages as you have been doing, but for the full bonding, the full meld of mind, heart and soul. When I look into his mind, I see some sort of garment around him, a type of harness, he is trying to break free of it. I'm not sure what the garment is, it seems significant to him, but that is what's holding him back, and you are the one preventing him from being free of it."

T'Pol pulled up a picture of a rock climbing harness on the computer monitor. "Is this the garment you saw?"

"Yes it is. What is it? What's its purpose?"

"It's a safety harness for rock climbing. It's to prevent falling."

"Well then. It's time he climbs the rocks freely." S'Tram placed his hands on Jon's face again. After a moment he took one hand and reached out to T'Pol. She stepped closer so that S'Tram could touch her face. She let out a small gasp.

Jon was standing in front of her in her white space. His climbing harness was tight around his chest. "T'Pol. Help me please. I can't move. I can't breathe. Please help me."

She reached out and undid the latch holding the harness on him. They both watched as the harness fell away from him and dissipated into dust. Jon took a deep breath. "Thank you my love." He stepped to her wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you." He leaned down and gave her a deep kiss then he saw a movement. An endless white silken cord was snaking its way towards them. It began to wrap itself around them, binding the pair together. Jon could see, hear and be aware of everything that was his wife. "T'Pol? What is this?"

"Don't be afraid my love. It is our bond. It will be what ties us together for eternity."

Jon's eyes filled with tears. "I love you T'Pol. I love you with more than my heart can hold. My love, my universe. My k'diwa ko-telsu." [Beloved wife]

"I love you my beloved husband. For the rest of time." She reached up and kissed him with more fire than he had ever felt from her. He could move. He could breathe. He was free.

Jon's eyes opened. He looked around and realized he was in sickbay. "Wh-what happened? Ambassador? What are you doing here? What's going on?"

Soval tipped his head at Jon. "It seems T'Pol has a great deal of explaining to do to you, Captain. S'Tram and I must take our leave now." He turned to T'Pol and held up his hand. "Live long and prosper." Then leaned in close. "Take _very_ good care of him...he is special."

T'Pol returned the gesture. "You as well Soval, S'Tram. Thank you."

After Soval and S'Tram left, Jon crinkled his eyebrows. "T'Pol? Start talking."

**Chapter 8**

It was the final day of shore leave and Jon had some unfinished business on Risa. He was moving quickly as he scaled the rocks of the small cliff. T'Pol called to him. "Jon. Slow down! You're going to fall!"

"I'm not going to fall. Come on, we're almost to the top." As he reached the top he looked around waiting for T'Pol to catch up. Once she got to the top, he smiled at her. "I never thought rock climbing without gear would be this...freeing! It's wonderful!" He sat on the edge of the cliff looking out at the view and gestured for T'Pol to sit with him.

They sat for a while when Jon broke the silence. "T'Pol, I'm confused about something. When our bond was completed, I saw things and heard thoughts. One of the thoughts has me baffled."

"Oh?" Her eyebrows raised.

"You told me once that you and Soval are related, but never said in what way. I got a sense...he's your...father? Or he's like a father to you?"

She took Jon's hand. "No. Soval is my biological father."

"You told me that your father died when you were a child. I don't understand. Did...did your mother have an affair? With Soval?"

"No. It's complicated." She let out a long breath trying to get her thoughts in order to explain it to him. "When Vulcans marry, it is assumed that the pair will be together when the Pon Farr comes. Every effort is made by both to make sure this happens. However, sometimes there are circumstances that may take ones mate away and cannot be there during the time of Pon Farr. These occasions are intolerable and avoided at all costs, but things do happen that are beyond ones control. It is customary to select a person, before the marriage, to stand in as a surrogate should such event arise. All those involved agree to this selection and understand the reasoning for it."

"My father was on a scientific study when the Pon Farr came close. He arranged for transportation back to Vulcan, but there was a problem with the warp drive causing the ship to be stranded until it could be repaired. There weren't any other ships in the area that could get there in time to take my father back to Vulcan. My mother entered into her Pon Farr without my father. Soval, being my father's closest friend, was the one selected to stand in for him. Soval carried out his duty, and it resulted in a pregnancy."

"It is custom that should a pregnancy occur during this circumstance, it is the husband, not the surrogate, who is the child's father. The surrogate does not acknowledge the events nor lay claim to the child. Soval is my biological father, yes, but he is not my father either."

Jon chuckled. "I think Soval is more of a father to you than either one of you will admit."

"Yes, I've felt his protectiveness towards me. I suppose it's natural as he doesn't have any children...other than me."

"Did I ever tell that at our wedding he told me to take very good care of you? The vibe I got from him was kind of scary."

T'Pol laughed a little. "In sickbay he told me to take very good care of you. I got that scary vibe too. Maybe he's starting to think of you as a son?"

"Now that_ is_ scary!" Jon thought for a moment. "T'Pol, how come you didn't tell me of this custom? I mean, a couple of years ago when you went through your Pon Farr, fortunately I was there, but what would've happened if I wasn't?"

She looked down at her hands trying hard not to fidget with them. "I don't know." She said quietly. "I probably would have mated with the first male that would have me."

Jon closed his eyes. "Shit T'Pol! Doesn't matter that you're married to the Captain. Most of the men, and some of the females on that ship would bed you in an instant if they had the chance. Of course they'd get thrown out of an airlock, but they would still do it. You should have told me this. Maybe we should consider a surrogate...just in case. Someone that I know I can trust, someone that you would feel comfortable with."

"There is only one person you're describing. Even if he were to agree, I doubt she would."

"Only one way to know. We have to talk to them, be open and honest about everything."

T'Pol agreed to have the discussion with the potential surrogate and his wife before the end of shore leave.

XXX

It was evening when they met the Tucker family at the restaurant. Henry gave Jon a big hug. "Daddy. Did you have fun rock climbing?"

"Yes. We both did. Did you have fun at the beach? You and Danny stayed off of the dock this time...right."

"Yeah. We stayed off. It was a lot of fun. Uncle Trip got us some snorkeling gear and I got to see lots of neat stuff under the water. Took a lot of pictures too. I can't wait for lessons with Ensign Collins so we can research all the things I saw."

"I'm glad you had a good time." Jon raised his brows at Trip. "Snorkeling?"

Trip chuckled. "Hey. Your kid is like mine. Natural fish. Guess we're gonna have to get them full-fledged scuba gear before too much longer."

After dinner, they returned to Trip's condo and sent the kids outside to catch lighting bugs while the adults talked. Jon and T'Pol explained to them about the surrogate situation. It wasn't a surprise that Trip would agree to it, as he had more insight to Vulcans than Amanda. What did surprise everyone was that Amanda understood and agreed as well. Deep down however, they all had their fingers crossed that the need would never come.

**Chapter 9**

It had been three months since their shore leave. Jon and T'Pol walked down the corridor with dazed looks.

As they walked by Trip's quarters, the door slid open and Trip stepped out crashing into Jon. "Oh damn! Cap'n I'm sorry. You alright?"

Jon looked at Trip...well looked through him really. "Huh? Uh-huh."

The couple started to walk off again and Trip grabbed them by the arms stopping them. "Hey. Y'all ok? You look dazed. What's wrong?"

T'Pol gave him the same looking through him stare. "That's nice Trip. See you later." She muttered.

Now Trip was worried and shook Jon. "Hey! Jon! What's wrong? What's goin' on with ya?"

Jon's mouth worked for a moment before the words came out. "T'Pol's pregnant."

Trip grinned and gave a loud shout. "Well Yee-Haw! We need to get hammered after shift! Yee-Haw!" He suddenly stopped his jubilation when he realized that the couple both still had stunned looks on their faces. "Well this is great news ain't it? Y'all been try'n for a while...right."

Jon looked at Trip, really looked at him this time and said a single word that explained everything. "_T-Twins!_"

**End**


End file.
